The Forgotten King Diaries
by Kadowki
Summary: Days have past since Ikki put on his air tracks for the first time, but it's more than just coincidence. This series goes hand in hand with accurate events from the manga, but in the perspective of a forgotten king...


**The Forgotten King Diairies**

**Chapter 1 – Forgotten**

(A nameless man is lying in bed gazing through a skylight at the midnight sky.)

"Ah, the night sky. Such a lonely black mass, yet free from the chains of this wretched world. I'm jealous."

_How long have I been here?_

_**He looks over at the black cat on his pillow.**_

"At least I have you Midnight!"

_**A black kitten rolls over as it sleeps comfortably on the man's pillow as the man's face now becomes serious.**_

_I run freely, but to what extent?_

_I have a greater responsibility than I hoped for, but I suppose it's not the time to complain about that._

_**The apartment wall shows a shadowy figure rising up from bed as he looks upward.**_

_All throughout my life, I've been watching over him and making sure no harm became of him while at the same time hiding my existence. I was glad to see him finally get into air tracks for the first time. ...Reminded me of myself, when I first felt the wind through my hair. It was destiny, and because of that I'll finally be able to meet him. _

_I can't wait..._

_**A faint purring noise is heard from the slumbering kitten as the man carefully strokes its fine black fur.**_

"It's been long time since I've been able to visit him now that I think about it."

_**The man sits on the bedside and looks at the clock. **_

"12 midnight. Perfect. Now where did I put my ATs?"

_**As the man scrambles to put his shirt on he notices a female voice outside of his window. He walks to the window just as he slips his arms through the black shirt's sleeves.**_

_**Flags are flapping and the bright torches of the mass of storm riders blow in the wind as Simca makes her way through the center.**_

"Please become our wings! The new era's sky king!"

_**Ikki looks upon the ocean of storm riders with an extremely surprised look as the nameless man brings his hand up to his chin with a confident gesture.**_

_Well well, looks like I was in the right place at the right time._

_**Ikki asks himself.**_

"But why did you choose me?"

…

_**The man dazes off and forgets what's being said.**_

_Well, looks like I won't need to go visit now. I guess I'll go out for a ride for the first time in a while...or maybe... _

_**The importance of the situation hardly fazes the man as he continues pondering, but the man's attention eventually diverts back upon the ocean of storm riders below him as they disperse from the gathering.**_

"I guess I missed the speech..."

_**Suddenly, two figures that could only be made out as a male and female look quickly in the direction of the nameless observer's window as if they'd known he was there all along.**_

"He looks like…did you....see?

_Was that an aura I just felt?!_

_**The male figure continues to enter into Ikki's house.**_

"Yes, I saw it too. Probably just another observer seeing what all the commotion is about."

_**The man in the window finds himself against the wall peeking around the corner.**_

"Shit, that was close. I'm getting a little too careless already."

_I'm not quite that free yet. I can't afford to be seen._

_**His hands shake with nervousness as he puts a piece of sugar cane from his shirt pocket into his mouth. For a minute, he closes his eyes and thinks to himself for a moment.**_

_I can't take any chances. Looks like I have to move again. It's too soon to be on the move…again._

_**Again, the man's eyes close only to see black again.**_

_Will I ever be free from this?_

"Midnight are you awake yet?"

_**Midnight groans and quickly falls back asleep.**_

"You lazy....at least help me find my ATs!"

_**The man proceeds to get dressed and wonders back to open the window. Suddenly, there is pounding on his room door with a female voice speaking out.**_

"Hello, is anyone there?"

_**Heart nearly jumping out of chest, he quickly slips his pants on and creeps outside of the window.**_

"Damn, that's two slip-ups in one night. Midnight, move your ass!"

_**Midnight yawns as it is quickly snatched up by the man. Puzzled by the situation, it cooperates regardless.**_

"I'll just slip out this window and...nyaaa!

_**Laughing maniacally, he heads toward the shadow stained sidewalk through the air as if it were a routine escape. His heart drops as if it had been left behind just before landing, causing him to fall hard.**_

_No!!!!_

_**The man begins punching himself in the head.**_

"Midnight, you let me forget my ATs! What's the matter with you!?"

_**Midnight beams a look of anger at the man.**_

"Third times a charm! Damnit!"

_**Sighing in frustration, the man begins to pull himself together and hide in the doorway below the window just in case.**_

_At least they didn't see my face. If that had happened, the ATs wouldn't make a bit of difference. I'm lucky whoever it was, didn't barge in, it would've blown my cover completely._

_**He dusts himself off and begins to creep away from the now vacant apartment building.**_

"Midnight, we're leaving. I'll get my ATs later."

_**Midnight rubs up against the man's leg and jumps on his shoulder.**_

…

"I'm coming in!"

_**The door creeps open on its own as she slowly peeks inside the crack. A path of light reveals that Simca the Swallow is entering the room as well as the shadow of air tracks under the bed.**_

_Abandoned air tracks maybe?_

_**Simca turns them upside down to get a look at the wheels and her eyes bulge as she drops the air tracks to the hard wood floor below her.**_

"A......regalia?!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
